


The Empty Throne

by ThatHCWriter



Series: Those 5 Years [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parent Ramonda (Marvel), Ramonda (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thanos's Snap (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: In an instant, half of the population was gone. In an instant, humanity was left in shambles. In an instant, the nation of Wakanda, more so than most others, was left devastated, and without a leader to help rebuild.In two years, Queen Ramonda went from having a family, to having... no one.And yet, she thought of her nation before herself.
Relationships: Okoye & Ramonda (Marvel), Ramonda & Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Ramonda/T'Chaka (Marvel)
Series: Those 5 Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Empty Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Endgame because Ramonda doesn't get nearly enough credit. She went through so much, she desrves more love.

Wakanda 

It was Okoye’s job to tell the Queen Mother the horrible news. She found Ramonda in a heavily guarded chamber (on the orders of T’Challa) and getting restless as the battle raged around her. She noticed, after an hour or so, that both of her guards were suddenly gone, abandoning their posts without any audible reason. Confused, Ramonda raced to the door, looking around for what they might have seen. She hardly noticed the two neat piles of dust standing where the guards once did. Seeing nothing, she returned to her seat, trying to calm herself with thoughts of her nation winning whatever was happening. That’s when she heard a knock at her door. Okoye.  
She opened the door, expecting to be told to run, or that there was someone coming down to kill her, but Okoye was silent, and fell to her knee. “General,” she asked, a sudden sense of worry washing over her, “What is it you’ve come to tell me?” Okoye made a sniffing sound, the likes of which Ramonda had not heard her make in the many years they’ve known each other. 

“Queen Mother,” Okoye said, eyes still downcast, “Thanos has won, he has erased...half of life in our universe,” Ramonda stared at her awestruck for a moment, but her face quickly fell in realization. Okoye is never like this. It must be painful, it must be personal, it must be.. Oh no… “Queen Mother, Shuri and T’Challa were a part of that half,” Okoye blurted before she could even think about the words. Ramonda stared at her without seeing, and did not respond to the general, which Okoye took as a sign to leave the Queen to herself for a moment. Ramonda silently thanked Okoye, and let her leave the room. Ramonda hung her head, breathed deeply and prayed to Bast that she would not let the legacy of her family, or her nation down in this difficult time. She wanted to lean on her husband in this time for support, to talk to her son or to spend time at her daughter’s lab just forgetting. But that wasn’t an option anymore. So she did what the rest of her nation and so many others did in the shadow of the snap. She wept. She wept until she could not any longer. When that time came, she stood, and marched down to the sands to connect with her ancestors, and maybe, her family. 

It took some convincing to get the women who worked down there to let her visit the ancestral plane, but Ramonda was very persuasive when she was on a mission, and soon enough, she was being buried and joining the ancestors momentarily. She awoke to the purple sky and high grass her son had told her about not long ago, and walked slowly to a tree standing a few feet before her. There was a panther curled in its limbs, which quickly slithered out of the tree and to her feet. It grew quickly into her husband, wearing his traditional colors, and looking younger and happier than she’d seen him in at least a decade. He calmly smiled, and extended his arms to her. She happily fell into them “sithandwa sam,” he whispered to her, eliciting a slight laugh from Ramonda. “Why are you here, my love,” he asked, pulling away a bit. Confused, Ramonda looked to the tree behind them, and upon finding it empty, began to tear up. 

“Shuri and T’Challa, have you seen them? Are they with you,” Ramonda was frantic now, but T’Chaka rested his hands on her shoulders, worried and confused, but more than that happy to see her. 

"Has something happened?" He asked delicately, keeping a steady hand on her shoulder. Ramonda nodded, her response catching in her throat. "My love, whatever has happened to our children, I can assure you it is not death. They are not here." he flatlined, causing a gasp from Ramonda, “But they are safe, I can assure you this. No matter where they are, the spirit of Bast and the Black Panther will always guide them home, wherever they may be.” With that, she kissed her husband’s hand, tears still falling steadily, and bid him goodbye. 

There were only two things left to do then; take the throne for herself, and move forward with her nation. It’s what her family would’ve wanted her to do: Rebuild. Remember. Avenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write a couple more of these post-snap missing scenes. Requests? Thoughts? I wanna hear 'em!


End file.
